Dark Blue Star
by Hechicera del Este
Summary: UA-Sam es una muchacha que no lo tiene todo, excepto el viejo auto de su hermano al que rebautizó como Honey. Algunas veces, la manera de cazar monstruos es diferente. A veces, no puede distinguirse de los monstruos. (Sam Winchester Fem)


I

El frenazo fue intempestivo. Mi copiloto me miró con la expresión típica del estás más loca que una cabra.

Me importó una mierda mi copiloto.

Las concubinas. Las dos concubinas. Las dos concubinas del ser más estúpido de la galaxia se colocaban sendos cascos para montarse en la moto que yo conocía tan bien.

Mi sexo descubierto tuvo contacto con el cuero del asiento muchas veces; y muchas veces alcancé los orgasmos con la vibración constante de la velocidad ascendente en la carretera a ninguna parte.

La moto negra, negra como mis ojos endemoniados, negra como sus ojos, con la boca y la lengua obscena de los Rolling Stones a un costado, obscena como la lengua que me encendió más que el calor del verano.

Las dos concubinas se prestaban a partir en la moto negra que fue mi lecho. Él no estaba. Y quise que el frenazo hubiese sido más cerca, para golpearlas y obligarlo a materializarse frente a mí como hizo tantas noches antes.

Esas me ignoran. No saben que existo. No prestan atención al viejo Impala del 67 ni a la chica estupefacta que las observa con la rabia, los celos y la envidia que están de más en una mujer tan liberal como soy yo.

El copiloto se impacienta. La botella de Casillero del Diablo yace en mi mano como un falo muerto.

Las concubinas ríen despreocupadas, inconscientes de la presencia de la guía espiritual del hombre que dicen amar. El hombre que dice amarme. El hombre, del que estoy segura, venero en las noches donde solo somos Honey y yo, en la carretera, perdidas para la civilización.

Auto y conductora como una sola en la evocación que lleva a mis dedos a recorrer el interior de la vagina con una urgencia que raya en la violencia; y Honey ronronea como solo un auto viejo puede hacerlo al momento de alcanzar el orgasmo, cada vez más triste al sentirme cada vez más sola.

Se van. El volante gime bajo la presión de mis manos, sin que nadie más, excepto yo, pueda escucharlo.

No estoy lo suficientemente borracha, le digo a mi copiloto. Me besa con labios fríos de pez muerto. La sensación me asquea y le pido, con una voz que media entre un grito de furia y uno de socorro, que se largue.

Los ojos confundidos me enfurecen. No son sus ojos, socarrones e hirientes. Tanta estupidez debe ser alejada de mí.

Empujo, empujo. Se abre la puerta de copiloto y quedo sola con Honey otra vez.

Bendita soledad.

Arranco. Los neumáticos chirrían y Honey protesta. No me interesan las protestas de Honey.

Quiero aplastar como moscas a las concubinas. Que su sangre adorne el parabrisas y el guardafangos. Honey se vería estupenda de rojo… No estoy lo suficientemente borracha.

Salgo a la carretera. Miro el espejo retrovisor y esas dos siguen el curso de su vida insípida.

Si las persigo, me llevarán al hombre que dice amarme, al que amo aunque no se lo haya dicho.

No las sigo. Pongo autopista de por medio, muerta de tristeza y rabia impropias para una mujer tan liberal como yo que no busca otra cosa que aventuras disfrazadas de carne humana.

Déjalo ir, djinniyah, canta Honey en un ritmo que no tiene sentido. Llora un poco y sigamos el viaje hasta que olvides que tu alma tiene dueño y su nombre está grabado a fuego en la dermis.

Mi dueño está a kilómetros de distancia, en una vida que no sigo, una que viaja en sentido contrario a mis destinos vislumbrados entre la bruma del alcohol y los textos generados por ella.

Honey sigue cantando. Lloro con una calma distante y casi ajena. Poso los dedos casi con descuido en el interior de mi vagina, húmeda, abundantemente húmeda.

II

Vestidos.

Siempre vestidos.

Fáciles de alzar. Fáciles de bajar.

Un vestido. Rojo borgoña. Mis labios. Rojo borgoña. Mis ojos. Ardiendo negros y expectantes.

Honey queda en el parqueo, ansiosa por mi regreso con la presa de turno. Como yo, ansía una hembra que saque de mí la agresividad erótica, que hunda su boca abajo muy abajo y bese labios diferentes.

Honey me desea suerte y el _Seven Sins_ desea tragarme en sus entrañas embriagadas con humo, ron y sangre. Una apuesta atrevida para ambos atreverse a controlar a la criatura encaramada en quince centímetros de puro caos.

La criatura entra y se siente halada por la música, por manos extrañas que buscan colarse en el interior de una tanga que no existe.

Se desplaza a la barra y roba a un hombre de blanco, con la piel más oscura que sus ojos, el trago. El trago es candente y tiene el efecto rápido que ella busca; la desestabiliza y la hace fluir con languidez para caer en los brazos del hombre de blanco que ha venido a reclamarle por su atrevimiento.

¿Qué pierde con besarlo y hacer que se calle de una buena vez? Se ve tan adorable y morboso el contraste del vestido rojo borgoña contra el traje blanco, como las luces que los hacen negro a uno y azul al otro.

Le hala a la pista y acerca la boca al oído todavía renuente.

Ven, bailemos… Déjame pagarte el trago perdido con mi cadera fusionada a tu entrepierna…

Toca, si quieres, justo bajo la falda. Nada te impide llegar al sitio que conquistarías tarde o temprano.

Mi nombre será el que desees. Mi deseo será que el sexo contigo empiece justo con esa música.

No sabe, pobrecillo, si quiere dejarla ir después de los últimos acordes. Ella parece ida, aislada en su burbuja, una mujer anhelante de su toque a la cual siente hacerle el amor sin necesidad de penetrarla.

Con el pelo recogido en un moño alto, tiene acceso al cuello que se alarga como una serpiente y recibe con gusto las fuertes mordidas y el recorrido de la lengua sanadora.

Adora sus brazos rematados por dedos finos que dibujan gráciles florituras.

La piel huele a un viejo recuerdo, tan suave y brillante del sudor que resbala y disminuye la fricción entre ambos cuerpos.

A la mujer no parece importarle restregarse contra un extraño elegantemente vestido. Parece puta cara y él pone sus manos en el fuego a que es una opinión precipitada.

Se contonean, se aproximan, tararean las melodías y las miradas se devoran. Ella lo quiere muy dentro, próximo al desgarre de la marca de otro hombre. Él quiere estar dentro de ella y la besa en el clímax de la canción.

Siente que se asfixia. ¡Joder, cómo besa esta!

La trampa se alarga y no dejan de bailar con una sensualidad parásita bajo las luces estroboscópicas.

¡Oh, dioses, gracias por los labios gruesos y tersos! Gracias, digo, por estos muslos que se abren para mis manos. Gracias por los fluidos que corren por mi presencia. Gracias, digo, por el clítoris tan sensible que la hace reaccionar y enyuntarse a mí. Gracias, repito, por la cara de perra posesa que me regala. Mil gracias por sacarme a rastras del bar y llevarme a un auto que parece esperarnos con las puertas abiertas.

Honey siente crujir el cuero del asiento trasero. Siente los muelles contraerse con violencia. La carrocería se tambalea y el claxon es sustituido por la voz desgarrada de su conductora.

¡OH, NO SÉ SI QUIERO DEJARTE IR!

No sé si quiero, tan profunda, tan dispuesta, tan zorra.

Y la criatura sonríe como solo los demonios solitarios saben, de medio lado, con un rictus de asco y triunfo combinados. El orgasmo, solo uno, es como el hombre oscuro vestido de blanco, negro, insondable e hiriente.

Se desmonta como la pieza del rompecabezas y se traslada al asiento del chofer, desarticulada. Abre la guantera, extrae las llaves de la habitación de un hotel y la alza en el aire con el dedo índice. El espejo retrovisor confirma la respuesta que ya conoce.

Honey se pone en marcha, casi tan borracha como su dueña. Lamenta que no sea una chica la presa de esta noche, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que ese que dice amar a quien guía sus ruedas sobre el asfalto.

III

Un error de carretera secundaria.

Todo en él indicaba daño irreparable.

Honey y yo, simplemente, nos vimos atrapadas en su influjo gravitacional.

Intentamos pasarle de largo a esa piel blanca salpicada de tatuajes, a la mueca que quería llegar a ser sonrisa inofensiva. Lo intentamos, lo juro, y un segundo después estábamos dando la marcha atrás al sitio justo donde él parecía haber enraizado siglos antes.

La estatua del hombre cuya estampa gritaba peligro pareció despertar y caminó a nuestro encuentro. Al inclinarse sobre la ventanilla del copiloto, sus ojos de color común brillaron con un fuego que era todo menos común. El castaño se volvió oro y lanzó el hechizo.

Prometía tanto que no debía más que frotar a Honey y yo saldría como un djinni, lista para cumplir sus deseos.

Prometía tanto dentro y fuera de los sueños.

Era la hora cercana al crepúsculo y él se traía la noche consigo, en sus ropas, en su sombra, en el reflejo de los espejos laterales.

Prometía lujuria candente.

Prometía olvido y distanciamiento.

Ser suyas fue cuestión de tiempo desperdiciado en prejuicios.

Abordó mi nave interestelar. Se adueñó del asiento del copiloto y pareció escuchar el rugir de nuestros corazones, el de carne y el de metal. Pareció escucharlos y se regodeó en su sonido, que podría o no haber percibido porque el ruido de su risa queda era estruendoso entre tanto silencio.

Alerta.

Peligro.

ÍNCUBO.

No había que prestarle atención a las pulsaciones de la magia que le crecía desmesurada bajo la tela del pantalón vaquero. No había y mi cuerpo traicionero reaccionaba solo. Lo quería hurgando bajo el sostén, estrujando los pezones que se endurecieron como puntas de flechas que apuntaban a él.

Esa primera vez no fue particularmente romántica, ni lo fueron las siguientes. Mi amor estaba navegando en aguas extrañas.

El íncubo era el dolor manifestado en mi realidad. Yo le abriría las puertas de mi cielo deflagrado para que fuera desgarrado sin compasión ni misericordia.

Con él, la desolación y el arrepentimiento, acompañados de sufrimiento lacerante, fueron los catalizadores que me empujaron a devorarle sin pensar en el minuto siguiente.

Frenético.

Mordía los labios entreabiertos, buscando su aliento en mi boca con la lengua escurridiza.

La espalda contra la puerta del maletero.

Las largas piernas alzadas rodeando las caderas.

_Ropa hecha jirones desparramados por el suelo._

_Penetración desesperada sin juegos previos._

_Corriendo, corriendo, corriéndonos y sin aire en los pulmones. _

_Orgasmos aferrados a los últimos instantes de cordura._

Pudo asesinarme y no importarme un carajo. Pudo golpearme y llevarse a Honey lejos de mí. Pudo colocar la navaja que esconde en el bolsillo trasero en mi carótida. Pudo… tanto… más que limitarse a dejarse llevar por mi capricho de alma aferrada a los caminos. Pudo y ser restringió a ser el diablo sobre mis hombros, con la lengua en el interior de mi vagina y sus dedos hurgando mi cerebro.

Me ha prometido ironías. Me ha prometido adivinar las mentiras, cazar androides y buscarme una chica.

Se complace con mi suspicacia. Nos aventamos contra el horizonte y él se desvanece hasta quedar como la huella de una pesadilla.


End file.
